


Late Night Visit

by Nepsa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Best Friends, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Friendship/Love, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Slash, Worried Steve McGarrett, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepsa/pseuds/Nepsa
Summary: At the end of episode 1.23, Steve goes to visit Danny in the hospital awfully late at night. What would have happened had Rachel NOT been there, sleeping on Danny's chest?McDanno friendship/bromance or pre-slash if you want.





	Late Night Visit

Steve walked into the hospital late that night. Hospitals were always busy but something about the darkness of the night seemed to dampen all the sound. As he entered the wing Danny was staying at, he realized how heavy his boots were so he made the effort to walk slower and quieter. He didn’t hear Grace or Danny’s voices so he didn’t want to wake either of them if they were sleeping.

Steve stepped quietly into the dimly lit hospital room. He first saw Grace fast asleep on the couch on the far side of the room, still in her school uniform. His eyes then darted to his partner, also asleep, propped up against a stack of pillows facing towards his daughter. 

Steve marveled at how peaceful his normally hot-headed partner looked when he was sleeping. He looked somehow younger. His blonde hair was somehow still slicked back, though it was a little more loose and fluffy than usual from rubbing against the rough hospital pillows all day. Not for the first time, Steve threw up a silent thanks everyone involved in saving his best friend. 

When Steve saw his partner melt down the side of the wall onto the ground, his heart dropped along with him. He remembers running toward Danny in slow motion, desperate to do anything to help. When Danny wheezed that he couldn’t breathe, Steve ripped off his friend’s vest and loosened his tie, but any help he could provide ended there. His hands flew over Danny’s chest and arms just as a reflex of wanting to do anything to help ease his partner’s suffering, eyes wide with horror as he watched his friend gasp for air that he couldn’t take in--evident in the blue tinge that was appearing around the detective’s mouth. Steve was a Navy SEAL and SEALs did not panic, though he felt like he could get pretty close when it came to people he loved. Eventually, his hands settled on Danny’s knees as he asked him what happened before he and Jenna ran into the house to try to see if they could find whatever got to Danny.

Steve will never forget that sinking feeling when he heard Kono’s worried call to him. That sinking feeling deepened when he ran back to the scene, hearing Chin’s distressed voice and watched as his best friend slid further down the wall as his body wracked with convulsions.

Steve had hated waiting around for news, especially when Danny’s situation had been more touch-and-go, so when he had brought Gracie to see her dad, he couldn’t stop staring at his partner like he was the greatest gift in the world. Which, if Steve were to admit to himself, he was. His extremely rapid friendship with Danny had only gotten stronger, despite only having known each other for less than a year, and Steve couldn’t imagine his life on this island without him, nor did he want to. 

Now, the case was closed, and as he took one more soft step into the room, Steve saw Danny’s eyelashes flutter. The blonde detective slowly blinked, looking around the room as he woke up before his bright blue eyes settled on Steve and he beamed. 

“Hey, Danny. Didn’t mean to wake you,” Steve said softly, trying to at least not wake the child.

“Nah, you’re fine,” Danny waved off Steve’s concerns before holding up his fist for Steve to pound as per their usual greeting. Steve smiled and they connected fists and then walked to the other side of the bed to sit in the chair that had been pulled up flush against the side of Danny’s bed. It had obviously been pulled up for Grace to sit close to her dad and use the side of his bed as a table as she drew more pictures for her Danno. 

Steve patted his partner’s thigh as he sat down. “How are you feeling?”

Danny shifted and tried to sit up a little bit more against his pillows. “Still feels like I have a hangover, though it’s not as bad as when you were first here. 

“Yeah, sorry I’m late, buddy. We got a lead on the people that used sarin. Following the chain took longer than anticipated. I’m sorry I didn’t come get Grace earlier.”

Danny waved him off again. “Don’t worry about it. Grace has been entertaining me which helps keep my mind off the soreness in my chest. Besides, I don’t much care for being alone in a hospital bed,” Danny smiled warmly as he looked past Steve at his sleeping daughter. “Besides, she likes that I’m able to keep requesting Jell-O cups for her. She had at least 5 before she crashed.”

Steve chuckled and then soberly looked his partner in the eyes, not being able to mask the concern behind his own. “You doing okay?”

Danny tilted his head and he broke out into a cheeky grin. “You ask me that every other sentence, McGarrett. My answer probably hasn’t changed since the last time." 

Steve looked sheepish as he crossed his arms defensively and avoided Danny’s eyes.  

“Admit it, you were worried.” 

”Of course I was worried.”  _ I don’t know what I’d do without you.  _ “We all were.”

When Danny didn’t respond, Steve finally glanced over and was met with a very fond gaze. Gratitude, friendship, and affection all wrapped up into one strong, silent moment between the two.

“Thank you for being here,” Danny said in a low voice. It was sincere; he was thankful for more than just Steve’s company. He was thankful that Steve had picked up his daughter and comforted her. 

Grace had told him what Uncle Steve said and what they did while they were waiting for the doctor in the waiting room. Danny laughed when he realized how intuitive that little girl could be when she told him her observations about Steve in the waiting room. How he kept walking back and forth in the area they were waiting at and how he would sit next to Grace and chat with her a little bit, reassuring her that Danno was going to be strong and admiring the picture she drew, but after a minute he would be back up pacing again. She also told him how Steve’s voice would get all “wobbly” when he talked to the team about Danny’s condition and how his eyes were red when he thought Grace wasn’t looking. Danny’s heart swelled when he heard all this.

Steve filled Danny in on the case and its conclusion and then they talked about anything and everything long into the night, both grateful for each other’s company. They joked about the cliche’ of the golddigger secretary, lamented about past relationships, and laughed with each other. Neither of them remembered falling asleep but somehow Steve’s head was resting on his arms, nuzzled against Danny’s side and Danny’s arm was curled around Steve’s shoulders. 

When Kono and Chin came to visit early the next morning, neither of them wanted to wake them up and break the affectionate moment. Though, Kono did insist on taking a few pictures before they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've just started watching this show and I love it! I don't write fanfiction very often and this is my first H50 fanfic so please let me know if you like it! I hope to write more as I go through the episodes. :)


End file.
